The Everafter
by flaming-nightshade
Summary: finally continued... after the kidnapping of several children Sarah's left with more questions than answers, not least is she strong enough to face Jareth a second time?
1. Forbidden Words

Authors note. Okay this is my first ever fan-fic be gentle. I don't own the Labyrinth, or any of the characters and it's probably not the most original fic you're ever going to read. But hopefully it won't be the worst. 

****

****

**Chapter One**

"…but as she felt the music of his voice wash over her, the girl remembered the words she had forgotten. 'You have no power over me." At first she spoke them quietly as the realisation hit her, then louder and more forcefully until the illusion holding her shattered. It was then that the girl saw, with the faint disbelief of dreamers, that she was back in her own room. The Goblin king and his labyrinth had vanished. Suddenly she remembered the child she had sought, and rushed into the other room. He was back. The girl blinked back tears of relief as she saw how peacefully he slept. Her nightmare was over. She had won."

Sarah leaned back and let out a yawn as she stretched her tired shoulders. Beside her a young voice piped up.

"And then what happened?"

Sarah blinked and turned back to the small form tucked up in the bed. Brown eyes stared ruefully up at her, almost hidden behind a thick fringe of blonde hair. The thirst of an eight-year-old boy for a good story had not been completely satisfied. 

"And then the girl and her baby brother lived happily ever after. The end." Sarah replied, aware that the clock next to the bed was getting dangerously close to ten. "Now go to sleep, otherwise we'll both get in trouble when your parents get home."

The little boy sighed loudly, but complied, snuggling down beneath the thick duvet. His muffled protests rose up. "But what happens to the Goblin King? And Sir Didymus? And Ludo and Hoggle?"

Sarah frowned as she smoothed down the duvet. "They remained in the Labyrinth. In the underground." Glancing again at the clock she rose and walked to the door. "Now sleep."

When no further protests met her ears, Sarah smiled and flicked off the lights. Carefully she closed the door and made her way downstairs to where her college essay was waiting for her. As much as she loved her Theatre course the workload was such that she seemed to spend most of her time either learning lines or interpreting them. Still, if she could earn some extra money babysitting while she studied it was no bad thing. It might even mean she could hold onto her small apartment a little longer. At least then she wouldn't have to go begging for cash from her dad and Karen.

Sarah shook her head, trying to rid herself of her gloomy thoughts. Study was what she needed right now. Opening her books and arranging them on the coffee table Sarah became aware of a growing sense of unease inside her. She frowned, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. 

"It's just a story," she muttered to herself as she picked up a pen and began to scan through the columns of text in front of her. "…just a story."

Sarah quickly became engrossed in her analysis of John Webbers, 'Duchess of Malfi', so much so that she was startled to hear the sound of a key turning in the door. Turning round she saw Mr and Mrs Tomlinson creeping in through the doorway, so as not to wake Chris should he be sleeping upstairs. They were a good-looking couple. Both in their early thirties. She was small and slim with Chris's blonde hair, while he was tall with brown eyes that showed where Chris got his sense of mischief.

"Sarah, sorry we're late." Mrs Tomlinson half-whispered as she waved her over. "Is he asleep?"

Sarah smiled and helped Mrs Tomlinson off with her heavy cream coat. "He was. He went out like a light after I told him a story."

She heard a deep chuckle behind her as Mr Tomlinson walked up. "How do you do it Sarah? I swear it's like you work some kind of magic over the kid."

Sarah felt her smile slip slightly as the ominous feeling from earlier returned. 

 "No magic, Mr Tomlinson. I think he just gets so bored he drops off." She smiled at her joke, as she tried to ignore the bells jangling at the back of her mind.

Mr Tomlinson laughed, a deep rumbling sound and pulled out a few notes from his wallet. 

"Well whatever it is, you've definitely earned this."

Sarah smiled and returned to the living room to gather up her things. Once she had everything together she rose and walked to the front door where Mrs Tomlinson was waiting.

"Take care Sarah. Thanks for looking after him at such short notice."

Sarah returned Mrs Tomlinson's warm smile with one of her own. "No problem. It wasn't like I had plans or anything. Besides it was good to get a chance to study someplace quiet. Goodnight."

Sarah stepped out into the chill autumn night and pulled her coat closer around her. A breeze caused the nearby trees to sway and a shower of leaves fell to the ground, illumined in the yellow streetlight so they glistened like coloured glass. Sarah followed their dance with her eyes and froze. For a moment she thought she saw a figure, clothed in shadow, standing on the opposite side of the road. Watching her. A blink and it was gone, but the image remained seared in her mind. Nervously Sarah's eyes drifted up to the bedroom window behind her. A dim light indicated the Tomlinson's were checking in on their son. No cry rang out.

Sarah shook her head, trying to rid herself of the ominous feeling of dread that were plaguing her. 

"I should never have told that story." She muttered to herself as she began her short walk home. She hadn't meant to. It had been six years since she had last read that book. Six years since…

A flash of light brought Sarah out of her revelry. The car drove by and the night came and enclosed her again. Sarah shivered but not from the cold. She suddenly wished that she didn't live alone. Any company, even that of Karen her stepmother seemed tempting at that moment. But their relationship had deteriorated even further; meaning Sarah barely saw her family anymore. For one moment the thought of seeing Toby was enough to make her decide to go and stay over, but then memories and guilt rose up and she quickly dismissed the idea.

 "I don't see why I'm so worried anyway." She murmured. "It's not like I said _his_ name."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sarah!"

Sarah smiled as Chris bounded up to her and threw his arms around her. "Tell me a story!"

"Now, now Chris." His mum cautioned with a smile playing on her lips. "Don't pester the poor girl. At least get in bed first."

Chris turned his mournful eyes on his mother before giving and exaggerated sigh and climbing the stairs to his bedroom. Mrs Tomlinson picked up her purse from the sideboard and turned to Sarah. 

"It is good of you to look after him two nights in a row. Are you sure there's not something or someone else?"

Sarah blushed and looked down at the ground. "No Mrs Tomlinson. It's nice to have a change of studying venue from the library or my apartment. Besides I really don't mind."

Mrs Tomlinson sighed then walked to the door to join her husband in the car. "Well far be it for me to talk you out of it. I just can't help but think that a pretty girl like yourself should be … well never mind."

Sarah smiled and closed the door. As she turned round she caught sight of a small face peeping out from between the banisters. "Okay mister. Off to bed, and then I'll tell you a story."

The face disappeared and Sarah heard the sound of running feet across the landing. She shook her head and started to climb the stairs. When she reached Chris's room she was pleased to see he was tucked up in bed and waiting. A smile played across her lips as she sat down on the corner of the bed facing him. 

"A deal's a deal. What story do you want?"

Chris beamed. "I want the one about Jareth…the one you told me last night."

Sarah felt the smile fade at Chris's words. The ominous feeling returned. 

"How did you know that name?" she whispered, her stomach twisting painfully as though pulled by icy fingers. "I never mentioned that name."

Chris cocked his head and looked at her, aware that something was wrong but unsure as to what. "He was in my dreams last night. He said that if I wished I could go and see him."

Sarah felt the blood drain from her face. She opened her mouth but before any sound could come a crash rang out from below, making them both jump. Sarah's head whipped round as she stared at the door, almost expecting something…or someone if she was being honest to be standing there. No-one. She turned back slowly to Chris and saw his wide eyes. 

"Stay here." She murmured, painfully aware of how loudly her heart was racing in her chest. "I'm going to go downstairs and see what the noise was."

Slowly she rose and walked to the door. 

"Awww, what about my story?" came Chris's plaintive cry.

Sarah shook her head. "Not now." 

Nervously she opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the hallway. The silence loomed up to meet her. It was almost tangible, like a thick liquid, filling up all the available space. With halting steps Sarah made her way down the hallway and onto the landing. From her vantage point at the top of the stairs she could see shards of glass coming from a source just out of view.

_Please just be a vase_, Sarah thought as she felt herself drawn nearer. _just a vase or an ornament…_

She rounded the corner and all thoughts flew out of her head at the sight before her. One of the tall French windows at the end of the entrance hall had shattered. Inwards. Sarah found her eyes irresistibly drawn over the shards until she spotted the feathers, snow white, nestled in as well. Her head swam and darkness threatened to overtake her. Sarah clutched desperately at the wall, her eyes screwed up tight as though she could somehow take away the sight before her.

"Whoa. What happened?"

Chris's voice jolted her back. Turning round she saw him standing on the bottom step, his eyes wide as he took in the destruction.

"Chris! What are you doing down here? Go back to bed!"

Chris pouted as he looked up at Sarah, puzzlement at her scared expression mingling with the fiery interest of an eight year old in his eyes.

"awww, no fair! That's not…"

"Now!" Sarah snapped, somewhat harsher than she had intended. She almost apologised as she saw Chris flinch, but then he turned and ran back up the stairs. Sarah let out a breath she didn't even realise she was holding as she heard him slam his bedroom door. At least now he was out of harms way…

Sarah froze. Something had slipped past her when she had come downstairs. She had been so drawn by the broken window she hadn't noticed the new objects that had been placed on the sideboard. Fear tightened its grip on Sarah's heart as she stepped closer and saw what had been left for her. A single rose, pure white and barely opened lay across the table; its thorns almost piercing the flesh of the ripe peach nestled against it. But it was the letter underneath, written in an ornate hand that scared her the most. The envelope simply said…

_Lady Sarah,_

Blind panic filled Sarah's head as she turned and ran back up the stairs. Her breath was burning in her lungs, her heart beating so loud that she almost didn't hear the sulky voice coming from behind the closed door of Chris's bedroom.

"Yell at me. Won't tell me stories. Might as well go and see the goblins…yeah, and that Jareth guy. I wish the Goblins would…"

Sarah started screaming at that point, but time seemed to slow down around her. She dimly remembered throwing open the door and covering Chris's mouth with her hand, tears streaming down her cheeks, trying to stop the words from leaving his mouth. But it had been too late. The darkness swept in trying to tear them apart, but she kept a tight grip on Chris. 

It was then that she heard the laughter. It seemed to be coming from all around them, many voices. Ten? Twenty? No more. One hundred? Maybe. They seemed to reach right inside of Sarah. And something brushed past her. Slimy, cold, repulsive. She'd drawn back out of instinct. And that was when she had let go. Without meaning to she'd let go of Chris. The sound of scampering footsteps echoed around the dark room and Sarah had fallen into the waiting void.

Bright lights awakened her. Squinting Sarah opened her eyes to see the ashen faces of Mr and Mrs Tomlinson standing before her. No further sound came from Chris's room. With a gasp Sarah flung herself upwards searching for Chris, but there was no sign of the eight year old.

"What happened Sarah?" came Mrs Tomlinson's voice, dangerously close to breaking. "Where's our son?"

Sarah stared helplessly up into their faces and felt the tears start to pour out from behind her eyes.

 "…but I didn't say…I never told him the words…no-one said the words" her voice began to shake uncontrollably as the room swayed in and out of focus. "I never said the words! He can't take him!" Tears began to roll down Sarah's face as the silence around her grew. 

"I never said the words…"


	2. The Reality of Dreaming

Authors note. Okay what with work and finally getting a holiday (as I work in a shop I don't get one a Christmas. Bummer huh?) I've finally got round to finishing this chapter. Quick Thank-you to everyone who was kind enough to review, and no, I'm not being mean or anything, I just can't work out if Jareth's the bad guy in this…oh well. Here goes.

Chapter Two 

****

Looking back, Chris couldn't remember whether it was the gentle dripping of water on his face that woke him, or the laughter that echoed round and round him. Shrill shrieks and childish cackles that surrounded him in the darkness. Chris murmured in his sleep and reached out for the comforting presence of his favourite toy, a stuffed fox Sarah had given him on his birthday two years ago. It wasn't there. Nothing was there.

Chris felt his eyes snap open, as the bottom seemed to drop out of his stomach. The darkness that surrounded him was complete. As he sat up and waited for his eyes to adjust he felt a cool trickle down his cheek. Hesitantly he reached up and touched the spot with trembling fingers. Wet. Chris flicked out his tongue and tasted what was on his finger. A slightly salty flavour couldn't disguise the fact that it was water.

"Like in my dream…" Chris murmured, uncertainty slowing his conclusions. "Like when I dreamed about the…"

The laughter rose up again. Chris huddled against a nearby wall, wrapping his arms tightly around his knees. Almost as if the voices could see where he couldn't, they rose in an eerie crescendo, clamouring against each other somewhere in the darkness.

Chris screwed his eyes up tight as he tried to block out those voices and the growing realisation of what was happening to him. Unbidden, hot tears pricked at the back of his eyes. "This can't be happening..." he whimpered. "I just want this to stop." The harsh symphony of sound seemed to peak, enjoying his distress, invading his mind… his thoughts… reverberating round his body.

"STOP IT!" Chris screamed, desperation tingeing his voice as he tried to drive the voices, the laughter back. "STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!"

Silence now filled the chamber, save for the quiet panting sound Chris made as he sought to regain his breath and form a plan, any plan, to get out of here. As the painful throbbing of his heart settled down to a dull ache, Chris saw something gleaming in the dim light of the chamber. Suddenly he straighten as he realised two things; One, he could now see things in this room. Two, that gleaming object was an iron ring. An iron _door_ ring. The cocky self-assuredness of all eight years suddenly returned to Chris as the ghost of a smile hung around his mouth. He was getting out of here.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris padded lightly down the stone corridor, his bare feet making no noise as he crept forward. It had taken him the best part of an hour to get the door open. Well, that wasn't true. It did open, just to different places. The first time Chris had opened it, he barely had time to take in what he was seeing before vast quantities of copper pots and wooden brooms came clattering down on him. By the time he had summoned the courage to open the door a second time he was shocked to see what had been a broom cupboard was now a slimy cave wall. After slamming the door shut in disgust, Chris had kicked it. Mainly to vent his frustration, although seeing as how it had caused the door to collapse down drawbridge style into a candlelit corridor, Chris was reviewing that judgement. When he got out of this he was going to claim logical progression of facts. Although Devine intervention or some sort of epiphany sounded just as impressive, Chris was a little unsure as to what they actually meant. He was going to stick with what he knew.

Up ahead the corridor turned sharply to the left. Pressing himself tightly against the wall, Chris crept forward and cautiously peeked his head round the corner. The passage seemed to end in what looked like a great big round room. Chris squinted then smiled to himself. Correction. A _deserted _round room. Thoughts of freedom raced through his mind as his legs seemed to take flight beneath him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dazed, Chris blinked as the ceiling above him swam in and out of view. A soft snuffling sound came from close by, followed by a large pair of golden eyes that blinked owlishly at Chris. Startled his brain chose that moment to spring into action.

"Goblins!" he gasped, sitting up sharply enough to cause the curious goblin to skitter backwards.

A slow handclap drew his attention, and Chris turned to find himself staring at one of the most terrifying sights in his whole eight years of existence. Draped lazily across a throne, was a man. His lithe frame enclosed in tight black trousers, soft leather boots and a white shirt that splayed across his chest. Chris felt his gaze travel upwards from the idly swinging leg, past the extreme get-up to the man's face. It was only then that his heart felt like it stopped. For as Chris stared into the mocking eyes, one blue, one brown he knew, knew beyond a doubt, that this was the goblin king from the story. And he was every bit as cruel as Sarah had said.

The goblin king inclined his head, as though amused. "Well done. Congratulations are to be made for your daring escape." The icy mockery in the kings light tone made Chris want to curl up in a ball and hide. But he was going to stay strong. Sarah would want him to be strong.

The goblin king leaned forward and beckoned for Chris to do the same with a flick of his wrist. "Although between you and me," he began conspiratorially, "It might have been more impressive if you'd at least made it to the city gates before running headfirst into a goblin."

The smile that had been flittering across Jareth's face became fully fledged as he threw his head back and laughed, his tenor tones joined after a moment by the cacophony of goblin laughter from earlier. Chris felt his determination grow and, before he allowed himself to be cowed by the figure before him, he rose to his feet.

"Why am I here?" he demanded, pitching his voice so it would rise above the clamour around him.

Jareth stopped laughing, a vaguely amused expression of amazement playing across his sharply defined features. With a curt hand gesture he cut off the laughter around him, and leaned forward, his chin propped up on his hand.

"You wished yourself here. It seems you humans have a nasty little habit of saying things before you think them through."

Chris glowered at the figure before him. "That's not what I meant. Why did you come to me? Why did you make me want to come here?"

"Ahh." Jareth's eyes began to dance, "Because we're playing a game, Sarah and I. A new game."

Chris's head began to hurt as the mismatched eyes before him continued to be lit by some unnatural glow. Stumbling he fell to the ground, and was vaguely aware of hands clutching at his arms as the strange voice continued.

"And in any game we need prizes, need danger to heighten the fun. Everyone needs the thrill of trying to beat the inescapable."

Barely able to hold onto conscious any more, Chris still managed to croak out a question. "What's inescapable?"

"Destiny."


	3. Shattered SelfEsteem

The hours seemed to pass by in a blur of blue flashing lights and white ceiling tiles. Sarah was vaguely aware of the rough feel of a hospital blanket under her fingers but her mind was unable to process anything that was happening to her. Her thoughts tumbled about her mind as the events of the evening replayed again and again. What could I have done? She thought desperately to herself, almost frantically as she thought back to. to.  
  
The laughter. Oh god. How could she have forgotten that laughter? The way it rises up and washes over you like it's trying to tear your mind into pieces. But still. something was wrong. Something hadn't played out the way it was meant to. where was He? Why didn't he appear? Why hadn't he shown up to gloat? Why hadn't she had a chance to challenge him again? Why hadn't.  
  
Sarah's mind seemed to click into reality too suddenly as she realised why he hadn't appeared. "It's because I won the last time."  
  
It was the moment after she had spoken that she remembered she didn't want to say anything aloud. But it was too late as the conversation around her had abruptly died and now they were all staring at her in silence. The Tomlinsons, the doctors at the hospital, the policemen.  
  
Ah shit. Sarah dropped her head into her arms and closed her eyes tightly. This is not happening! This cannot be happening! Not again. Not to me. Not to. but it wasn't happening to her was it? It was happening to Chris.  
  
"Ms Williams?"  
  
Sarah looked up at the man who had just spoken. Emotionless grey eyes met hers as held up his badge for her to see. "Detective Tremaine. Are you feeling well enough to answer our questions?" He flipped the badge back into his suit jacket and sat down on a plastic chair by the side of her bed. Bed? Why am I in a hospital bed? Guess I was more out of it than I thought. Sarah looked warily at the man beside her. His face was tanned and smooth, but little lines at the edges of his eyes gave away his age. Mid to late thirties and judging from his expression used to extracting confessions and statements from people who don't want to talk.  
  
Without waiting for an answer the detective grabbed a notebook from another pocket and flipped it open. "Mr and Mrs Tomlinson have already given me your basic details and explained that you've been a regular babysitter for some years now." he looked up from his notes and stared at her. "Would you like to tell me what happened this evening?"  
  
Sarah felt her stomach flip as any blood left in her face drained from it. Unconsciously her fingers tightened round the blankets on the bed, turning her knuckles white. "I." she said before her voice trailed away and she swallowed hard trying to put her thoughts into some sort of order that made sense.  
  
As if sensing her distress, the other policemen in the room started to shepherd out Chris's parents out of the room, to give Sarah and the detective some privacy. As they passed by the bed, Mrs Tomlinson broke free of her police escort to grab Sarah's hand.  
  
"Sarah," she said her eyes glistening as tears threatened to spill down her cheeks. "Tell him everything. We don't blame you. We know you love Chris as much as."  
  
She broke off as a sob forced its way out of her throat and allowed herself to be herded out of the room. Sarah stared at the door that closed behind their backs, the urgency and aching need in Chris's mothers voice causing the sinking feeling to grow stronger. It seemed to become too much for her as the tears that had been pricking at the back of her eyes spilled forth. "Oh god."  
  
The tears spilling down her face brought the enormity of what had happened to her. How could she have been so stupid? Why did she have to tell Chris that stupid story? How could she have forgotten how powerful Jareth was? Didn't she learn anything the last time?  
  
Sarah was startled out of her recrimination by something soft being pressed into her hand. Looking down she saw a tissue. Smiling slightly she murmured her thanks and wiped her face, before turning back to the man seated by her, his eyes slightly softened with some emotion.  
  
"Take your time Ms Williams. Start from the beginning."  
  
The beginning? Sarah thought to herself. That's the one thing I can't do. How do you explain about a fairytale villain who steals children? Without ending up locked up in some ward and getting injections from well meaning but ignorant psychiatric nurses? Answer.you can't.  
  
Sarah took a deep breath to compose herself. "I arrived to look after Chris. We were upstairs, getting him ready for bed. I'd asked him about the story he wanted to hear." Her voice faltered as she remembered his response.  
  
//I want the one about Jareth.the one you told last night.//  
  
She shook her head, as though trying to physically force the memory from her mind. Her gaze fell on the crumpled tissue on her hands, which her shaking fingers were steadily tearing to shreds. "We were trying to decide when we heard a crash from downstairs. I told Chris to stay in bed while I went to look.it seemed as though somethi.someone had come in through the French windows. I looked up to see Chris had followed and told him to back to his room.and then.I was in Chris's room and I.I."  
  
Sarah stared down at the pieces of torn tissue in her lap. "I let go." She whispered.  
  
"Why did you go back into Chris's room Ms Williams?"  
  
The detective's voice cut through the fog that was hovering around her and she stared blankly at the man before her.  
  
"I went because."  
  
because he was about to say the words!  
  
//I wish the goblins.//  
  
he was going to say the words! He was going to.  
  
Sarah blinked and looked back down at her hands. "I don't know."  
  
Detective Tremaine made a noise to himself and jotted something down on his pad. "Did you see what took Chris?"  
  
The goblins took him! He said the words and they came.and.oh god it was so dark.and all I could hear was the laughter.their laughter as they came.and then.then something touched me and I let go.I let go.I let go of Chris.  
  
I let them take him.  
  
Sarah looked the detective in the eye and felt the lie slip out her lips. "No. I didn't see anything."  
  
The detective stared at her holding her gaze for what seemed like hours. Somewhere a clock was ticking, its beats echoing round the room. Finally he looked back into his book and scribbled something else before snapping the book shut.  
  
"That'll be all for now Ms Williams. The doctors think you may have concussion or be in shock so I'll let you rest for now." Detective Tremaine rose to his feet and smoothed down his jacket, his hands pausing over one of his pockets. Slowly he reached in and withdrew an envelope. "Your belongings are back in your bag but we found this on a sideboard."  
  
He passed the letter over to her, watching her expression. "I may be back to ask you more questions in the future."  
  
Detective Tremaine paused for a moment as though he was going to add something else, but seemed to decide against it and walked out the room. Sarah let out the breath she wasn't aware she'd been holding and looked down at the envelope in her hands.  
  
Her blood ran cold as she stared at the letter.  
  
Lady Sarah  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth lounged idly on his throne, lazily spinning a crystal on one of his fingers. He'd only recently used it to check in on his current guest. The ghost of a smile flickered at the edges of his mouth as he remembered Chris's attempted escape. It seemed as though Sarah's determination was catching. A pity that.  
  
He stopped the thought immediately. He couldn't allow himself to think things like that. There was so much riding on the outcome of this game.  
  
Jareth frowned and raised up the crystal, seeing that the blonde eight year old was now in the same room as the others. He watched with mild interest as Chris made his way over to one of the younger children who was crying and wrapped his arms around them.  
  
"Not losing your nerve are you Jareth?"  
  
The rich tenor voice startled him out of his revelry and he quickly gestured the crystal away before rising slowly to greet the fae who stood in the doorway.  
  
"Of course not Eoiran. You out of everyone should know I never loose my nerve."  
  
Eoiran moved towards the Goblin King. Long wavy brown hair fell to broad shoulders, clothed in deep green cloth. His brown eyes sparkled in a face that reflected the ethereal beauty of his kind. Laughter bubbled out of his throat and chimed around the walls of the throne room. "May I remind you that I no longer play you at cards for precisely that reason?"  
  
Jareth smiled at his friend and dipped in an ironic bow. As he rose he saw the humour in Eoiran's face had faded as troubled brown eyes searched his.  
  
"Are you sure about this Jareth?"  
  
Jareth felt a mocking smile twist his features, and he turned away from his friend and draped himself back on the throne.  
  
"You know as well as I do Eoiran that it is pointless to fight against fate. Destiny has a powerful sway over our kind."  
  
Eoiran sighed, as though repeating an oft heard argument.  
  
"True Jareth.but there must be other."  
  
Jareth cut off the end of Eoiran's sentence with a sharp stare and his voice was harsh as he spoke.  
  
"Do not finish my friend. You know that for me there are no other choices as you would put it. This is a game which must be played until its conclusion."  
  
Eoiran gazed at his friend, concern washing his features. The silence between them hung heavy in the air until the younger fae sighed and bowed his head.  
  
"Jareth, you will always be my friend and as such I will attempt to dissuade you from your course of action no more."  
  
Jareth nodded and his features calmed as he conjured up another crystal and begun to spin it through his fingers.  
  
"Then we shall consider the matter settled Eoiran."  
  
Eoiran studied the crystal flying between his friends fingers for a moment then reached out and took it, having grown impatient.  
  
"In which case, may I suggest you accompany me to dinner as I'm starving and anxious to talk of lighter matters."  
  
Jareth laughed and rose with a glint in his eye. "Done."  
  
With that, the two fae strode out of the room, both men a picture in beauty.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah didn't know how long she sat there, staring at the letter in her hands as though it would bite her. She knew who it was from, knew it was from Him, but she couldn't bring herself to open it. Because she knew that by opening it she was accepting what was happening. Accepting that Chris had been taken. Accepting that this was all some cruel new game of Jareth's. Accepting her role in it all.  
  
And she didn't want to accept it.  
  
After the first time, she'd had dreams every night. Dreams in which it all ended differently. Dreams in which she fell victim to one of the traps that had been laid for her. Dreams in which her friends had not been there to help. Dreams where she'd gotten lost, hurt, tired and worn. Dreams where she had accepted Jareth's offer.  
  
She knew that was why this was happening. Because she'd refused. She'd turned him down and won back Toby. She'd defeated him and his labyrinth. By some miracle she'd made it to the end in one piece.  
  
She didn't know if she could do it again.  
  
Her fifteen year old self had been able to push aside any doubts because at the age of fifteen you know that if you try, you'll win. At fifteen you know that. Just like you know that the world is fair fundamentally, that good triumphs over evil, that nothing is impossible. That you are immortal and evil things cannot touch you. Sarah had guessed long ago that it was this self belief more than anything else that had got her through the labyrinth. That had allowed her to defeat the Goblin King and return home victorious. Believe in yourself and you can accomplish anything.  
  
The problem was that by the age of twenty-one, self belief is not something that can be found readily. Too much time in the real world, with her fellow man had hacked away at her self belief until Sarah had become the recluse she was today. Whereas before she had hidden away in her fantasy worlds because they contained the excitement she felt the real world lacked, now she hid in books and plays to block out the reality around her. A reality where people swore, cheated, lied, used others and got away with it. Because the world wasn't fair. Because more often than not, good doesn't triumph over evil. Because some things are impossible. And without her self belief there weren't a whole lot of points in Sarah's favour.  
  
With trembling hands she turned the envelope over and broke the wax seal on the back. Slowly she pulled out the thick sheet of parchment inside and smoothed it open. The words seemed to glare up at her, written in a flowing hand. Black on white.  
  
It is with deep regret that I convey my apologies for my absence this evening. Unfortunately there were other, more pressing matters for me to deal with. Be assured however, that I will endeavour to correct this rudeness with all due haste. I am most anxious for our reunion and look forward to the time when we can meet again, face to face.  
  
Yours,  
  
J~  
  
Sarah stared at the paper as the tears from earlier pricked at the back of her eyes. With a cry of rage she screwed it up and flung it away. She wanted that hateful piece of paper far away from her.  
  
No. That wasn't what she wanted.  
  
She wanted Chris back and her life as it was. Sarah collapsed back onto her pillows and cried into the soft cushions beneath her for all the things she'd never have.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
She awoke the next morning feeling exhausted and tired from the dreamless uneasy sleep she had fallen into. As she blinked away the remnants of the thoughts that had haunted her through the night, she saw that detective Tremaine was again seated next to the bed, his face expressionless and remote as he watched her.  
  
"Good morning Ms Williams. The doctors have allowed me in to ask a few more questions of you. Are you feeling up to it?"  
  
Sarah sat up and tried to ignore the ominous feeling that was growing in the pit of her stomach. Meeting the detective's eyes briefly she nodded shakily and tried to stop her hands from shaking.  
  
"I hope the sleep has refreshed your memory Ms Williams as there are a few matters that need to be cleared up. Firstly Mrs Tomlinson has said in her statement that when she arrived at the scene of the incident you made several random statements. Could you please explain what you meant when you referred to 'words' that had been said?"  
  
Sarah stared speechless at the man in front of her, feeling the colour drain out of her face. She'd forgotten that she'd mentioned the words. How could she explain without sounding like she was insane? Or worse, had asked for Chris to be kidnapped?  
  
Detective Tremaine stared at her unblinking as he probed further. "What were the 'words'? Did you converse with the kidnapper?"  
  
Sarah dumbly shook her head and opened her mouth but no sound came out. She didn't know what to say.what could she say?  
  
"Who was the 'he' that you mentioned? You stated to Mrs Tomlinson that 'he' couldn't take him. Are you saying that you saw the kidnapper?"  
  
Sarah shook her head. "No." she whispered. "I didn't see anyone."  
  
The detective leaned closer, his eyes flashing in a way that scared Sarah. "Then why did you state that the kidnapper was male?"  
  
Sarah just stared at the detective. ".I.I"  
  
Tremaine pressed further. "You also said that this was because you won the last time. What last time?"  
  
Sarah shook her head. "I don't remember."  
  
Tremaine's eyes flashed again as he put the notebook back into his pocket and leaned in closet. "Well I suggest you remember and remember quickly Ms Williams. Because this isn't an isolated incident."  
  
Startled Sarah felt her eyes widen as the detectives voice lowered to a harsh whisper. "We have over eight snatching with identical details at the precinct. And I have a feeling I'm looking at the key to solving them all."  
  
As he turned and walked away Sarah closed her eyes and made a fervent wish to wake up from whatever nightmare it was that she was currently experiencing. As she suspected though, the reality continued around her. 


End file.
